With the development of display technology, the flat panel device, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) possesses advantages of high image quality, power saving, thin body and wide application scope. Thus, it has been widely applied in various consumer electrical products, such as mobile phone, television, personal digital assistant, digital camera, notebook, laptop, and becomes the major display device.
The Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Display (AMLCD) is the most common display device at present. The Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Display comprises a plurality scan lines extending along the horizontal direction and a plurality of data lines extending along the vertical direction, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines crisscross to form a plurality of pixel areas. Each pixel area comprises one pixel, and each pixel comprises a Thin Film Transistor (TFT). The scan lines are electrically coupled to a scan driver to be employed for transmitting scan signals. The data lines are electrically coupled to a source driver to be employed for transmitting data signals. When a sufficient positive voltage is applied to some scan line in the horizontal direction, all the TFT coupled to the scan line will be activated. Then, the pixel electrodes on this scan line will be coupled to the data lines in the vertical direction to write the data signal loaded in the data line into the pixels and thus to show images.
FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of a source driver according to prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the source driver 2 comprises a first, a second shift registers 211, 212, a first, a second main latch circuits 221, 222, a first, a second sub latch circuits 231, 232, a first, a second voltage potential conversion circuits 241, 242, a first, a second digital to analog converters 251, 252, a first, a second output buffer circuits 261, 262 and a first, a second output circuits 271, 272.The first shift register 211, the first main latch circuit 221, the first sub latch circuit 231, the first voltage potential conversion circuit 241, the first digital to analog converter 251, the first output buffer circuit 261 and the first output circuit 271 construct a signal channel 281. The source drive signals generated by the signal channel 281 are transmitted to the corresponding pixels via the data lines to make the pixel illuminate. The row drive width of the aforesaid source driver according to prior art are equal for each scan and the dynamical adjustment cannot be possible. It is merely applicable for the traditional rectangular displays.
However, as the constant development of the display technology, the demands of non rectangular displays from the users become more and more. Because the appearance of the display is irregular, the pixel amount proceeding display in one row are different. What FIG. 2 depicts is a pixel arrangement diagram of an irregular liquid crystal display panel. The irregular display panel comprises 15 pixels from pixel (1, 1) to pixel (3, 5) in total. The display pixels in the active area are three pixels from pixel (1, 2) to pixel (1, 4) in the first row, five pixels from pixel (2, 1) to pixel (2, 5) in the second row, three pixels from pixel (3, 2) to pixel (3, 4) in the third row. The rest pixels are all non display pixels. The transmission of the data signal to the non display pixels causes waste of power. Therefore, it is a requirement to the source driver to adjust the row drive width according to the required amount of the display pixels for saving the power consumption.